


Do You Dream About Me?

by jotunheiny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Adventure, Artist Louis, Betrayal, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, Jealousy, Liam is a jealous brat, Louis is so gone for Harry, M/M, Past Abuse, Prince Harry Styles, Romance, Sneakiness, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunheiny/pseuds/jotunheiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly does a person try to prove they're not crazy? Especially if said person carries a male mannequin all over the building they work in and speaks to it as if it's a real person? Louis Tomlinson swore he lost his sanity when one of the mannequins he crafted came to life and knew his name. Maybe he is insane, but if being insane means he gets to be with Harry Styles, then he is a proud maniac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the movie Mannequin which is soooo soooo good. I'm going to do my best to not write it exactly like the movie with both the dialogue and how the scenes fold out, but there will obviously be some if not many similarities. None of this is historically accurate.

Harry Styles was the Prince of the Holmes Chapel Kingdom in Cheshire, England, a very, _very_ long time ago, in the year 1276 to be exact. Not many people understood the boy with his head constantly in the clouds, but that was how he preferred to spend his days. Harry wanted more from the world than what his life at home had to offer. He didn’t want to be a Prince, much less a King like he knew would be soon. He didn’t want to rule a kingdom and be responsible for so much more than he cared to understand. Harry wanted adventure. He wanted to live his life out exploring, learning, and having the most fun any living soul possibly could. He wanted to lay out under the stars and watch the colours of the sky fade from navy blue to the most beautiful orange he could imagine as the sun began to rise. His father however had other plans for him. Harry was to wed a woman of his parents' choice within the next few hours and finally take his father’s place. It wasn’t that the woman was atrocious. Taylor was in fact quite lovely and very pleasant to be around. Harry just wasn’t attracted to women. If he was to marry, he’d want it to be because he was so obviously and happily in love. Harry prayed for an adventure, for some way out. So that’s what he was currently working on: a way out. Harry was hiding from his parents in the tall beech tree behind their castle. The only way you’d be able to spot him is if you stood under the branches and looked straight up. Moments like this was when Harry thanked his genetics for his giraffe legs. Climbing was no difficult task for this 22 year old, especially since this particular tree had been Harry’s favorite place to go when he wanted to get away from his father and the life of royalty for a while. He knew every inch of this tree and how to avoid plummeting to his death. He’d spent hours in it every day, just daydreaming and looking out on the horizon. Every day he’d wish for something spontaneous to occur. Every day he’d wish for some way to leave. Of course, wishing for something like that was impractical. Harry would end up having to marry Taylor of Leicester, lay with her because they had no choice but to procreate, feign happiness, and rule over a Kingdom he simply wasn’t prepared for.  
“Harry!”  
Harry groaned and attempted to tuck himself further into the nook of the tree. Unfortunately for him, only two other souls knew of his special place: his mother Anne and his older sister Gemma. This time, it was his mother who came out to get him.  
“Harry Styles!”  
“Please God. Take me away. Lead me into a life full of spontaneity!” He said, looking up to the topaz sky.  
“There you are," Anne said with a sigh of relief. "Harry darling, please come down from there. You must get ready! The ceremony is in four hours. Look at your shirt. It’s absolutely filthy.”  
“I don’t want to mother. I’m not ready to take the throne. I’m not ready to give up my dreams,” Harry explained, not moving an inch from his spot, but looked down at his mother pleadingly. He needed her to listen, not just hear him.  
She sighed and rested against one of the bottom branches. “Love, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do. This is all out of my hands. I want the best for you. I always have and I always will, but now you need to come out of your shell and take control of your responsibilities. You are about to be a King. You must act like it.”  
Harry wanted to sob. He wanted to scream until he lost his voice. This wasn’t fair. He deserved a chance at happiness. Harry was one of the kindest souls on this Earth. There were many times where he’d given the shirt off of his back to a peasant who was greatly in need. He’d given out plenty of food, money, the finest of fabrics, even some of his father's possessions on days Des was being more of a prick than usual. Harry had no desire for such things that seemed to cause such a riot all over the lands. Why should the people of Cheshire have less than he and his family? Why should their people who are not well off suffer while the people residing in the castle get to have a better life with everything they’ll need until they die? That wasn’t fair in Harry’s eyes.  
“Come on darling. You are continuously getting lost in that curly head of yours.” His mother spoke again.  
“Just…Can you give me five more minutes before I'm forced to throw my life away, mother?”  
“Harry…”  
“Please,” he begged, finally meeting her gaze.  
She immediately nodded upon seeing the tears and the silent plea to be left alone in his aventurine eyes. Anne was much kinder to Harry than Des. Emotions such as the ones Harry was displaying were considered weak and not masculine. Men had to be strong and brave and courageous. They had to be bold and be aggressive because people needed to learn their place. Men had to take what was given to them and never speak ill of it. Whining was not tolerable, even though whining took up a large portion Des' day, seeing that he was never satisfied. It was no secret that Des was ashamed to have Harry as his son. He expected Harry to be a fearsome man who could drink anyone under the table and lay out any man or woman who dared to challenge him. A man who would take pleasure in getting his rocks off despite being married, because let’s face it, were you even a man if you didn’t snag every delectable woman in sight and shag her brains out? He expected Harry to be a man who hunts and kills his game, thus growing stronger, and bringing it home to have a feast fit for the Gods. Instead, he felt he was saddled with a dainty cretin who acted more like a princess, what with his constant prancing and treating peasants with respect. Harry used to care about his father’s opinion of him, but now, he couldn’t care less. His father was an abusive, heartless, selfish, narcissistic misogynist who lacked morals and treated everyone like they were inferior.  
With a heavy sigh, Harry reluctantly descended the branches and begrudgingly began to walk back into the castle. The sky overhead was filled with dark clouds which threatened to spill over at any moment. Maybe God would show Harry some mercy and whisk him far away from Holmes Chapel. The only downfalls he could see to leaving would be never getting to see his mother or his sister again. Harry loved Anne and Gemma more than he loved himself. He wouldn’t hesitate to give up his life for them. Maybe they could come with him. They could all escape and live out their lives far away from this hell and from his father. They could be so blissful.  
“Where have you been?” A gruff, unpleasant voice barked, echoing throughout the stone corridor.  
Harry had to force himself not to roll his eyes. “I was taking a few minutes to myself, father.”  
“You’ve been doing that your entire life. It’s time you leave behind such childish behaviors and start acting like a man.”  
“And what is your definition of a man? Pray tell,” Harry asked, cocking his head.  
“Certainly not you with your femininity and lack of moral discipline.”  
“Moral discipline,” Harry repeated astonished. “Are you even aware of your foolishness? You know nothing of morals nor do you care for them. Do not harass me, Desmond.”  
“You watch that tone of yours, Harry. I am your father and you will show me the respect I deserve.”  
“You deserve nothing,” Harry retorted and stalked away.  
If he had to put up with his father once more, he knew he was going spontaneously combust and hopefully bring that vile creature down with him. Des doesn’t deserve to be labeled a man. Harry burst through his bedroom door and threw himself down in the nook of his window. Not five minutes later, a soft knock on his door resonated throughout his stone-walled room. Harry didn’t have to ask who it was. Gemma was the only person in this castle who knocked.  
“Come in," he said softly.  
“What seems to be troubling you, little brother?” Gemma asked, shutting the door and making her way over to him.  
Harry sighed and rested his head against the glass. “Like I even need to explain. You already know.”  
Gemma ran her hand through Harry’s curls and smiled fondly at him. “It’ll work out in the end, love.”  
“For our father, yes. As for me, no.”  
“You are destined for great things, Harry. This is only a minor setback. Father has no power over you and he knows it. That’s why he degrades you,” Gemma said encouragingly.  
“He degrades me because he is a pompous-“  
“Harry, just listen to me for a moment. I know the two of you do not have the best relationship, but for your own sake, do not respond to anything he says to you. Do not let him see that he has any effect on you. You are better than our father. You are wiser and kinder and our people know it.”  
“Why can’t you take the throne? I don’t want it,” Harry said.  
“I would have if you had been born a girl.”  
“According to father, I was.”  
“Don’t listen to him. He’s just upset because he doesn’t have any hair.”  
Harry snorted and played along. “What can I say? I was blessed with luscious locks.”  
Gemma grinned. “Let’s get you dressed. If we’re lucky, we can make father cry from how handsome you’ll look.”  
It didn’t take Harry very long to get ready for battle, at least that’s what he felt like it was. Any shred of freedom he had left was about to be taken from him. Any solace he had left, he might as well kiss it goodbye. Today was more or less the last time he was ever going to be able to sit in his tree. The thought of that left him feeling like someone’s hands were grabbing his heart and squeezing it with every ounce of strength they had.  
Harry stood with his hands crossed in front of him as he waited for the double doors to open, revealing his soon-to-be wife. Taylor was just as distraught about this arranged marriage as Harry was. Little did anyone know, she had a secret lover. A man who served as one of her guards by the name of Calvin Harris. She confided in Harry about Calvin during one of their strolls around the castle. Harry had held her as she sobbed and cursed at the skies. He looked around the room and spotted Calvin. His cheeks were stained with tears, his hair disheveled, and his posture was absolutely atrocious as he hunched over, seemingly trying to close in on himself. The man was miserable and Harry wanted nothing more than to put him in Harry’s place so he could be the one to marry the love of his life. Sooner than Harry was ready for, the double-doors opened and the melodies of the typical wedding music began to play. Harry’s heart lurched as he saw how utterly defeated Taylor looked. She was practically dragging herself down the aisle. Harry could not do this. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did. Taylor deserved happiness just as much as he did and she deserved to be with her true love.  
‘Please.’ Harry prayed silently. ‘Please get us out of this.’  
Taylor’s father, Sir Scott, gave her a sympathetic and knowing look, kissed the side of her head, and released her so she could take her place beside Harry. Just as Harry had his mother on his side, Taylor had her father on hers. Both had one problematic parent of course. Harry’s father and Taylor’s mother. Both were selfish and cared only for what they would gain from this forced marriage. Right as Taylor stood beside Harry, a blinding white light shone through the left side of the room and the ground began to shake. The room filled with screams as the people began to scatter. Harry would have been scared, had the light not called out to him, beckoning him forward with the softest voice he had ever heard. He knew he had to go. He had to follow that sweet voice. His head shot over to Taylor whose eyes widened in fear as she looked to and fro for Calvin.  
“Go to him!” Harry shouted over the deafening screams, capturing her attention. “Run away together! You deserve it!”  
Her mouth widened immediately and she pulled Harry into a hug. “You deserve a happily ever after too, Harry. I suggest you get out of here now.”  
With that, she ran off. Harry watched as she soon found Calvin and jumped in his arms. With all of the commotion keeping everyone distracted, they snuck off. Harry felt a sense of contentment radiate from within. He knew they’d make it. Harry then looked for his mother and his sister so he could bid them farewell. He knew once he went towards the light, he wouldn’t return. He knew this was his miracle and if he didn’t hurry, it would be gone forever.  
“Harry!” Gemma yelled.  
Harry whipped around just in time for Gemma to damn near knock him over from the force of her hug.  
“Gem,” Harry all but whispered. “I-“  
“I know. You have to go," she said, her voice cracking.  
“Come with me," he said immediately, pulling back to meet her eyes. “Let’s leave together. We can both be free.”  
Gemma smiled sorrowfully. “I can’t, love. I can’t leave mum here alone with father. We’ll be fine. I promise. Wherever you go, just remember something, okay?”  
“Anything,” Harry nodded quickly.  
“Birds don’t have eyebrows.”  
Laughter bubbled through Harry’s lips as her remembered the drawing he made when he was 7. Harry pulled Gemma back into a bone-crushing hug. God he’d miss her. He'd miss both Gemma and his mother more than he'd miss his days in his tree.  
“I love you,” Gemma sniffled. “You’ll always be my baby brother.”  
“I love you infinity. Take care of yourself and mum.”  
They pulled away and Gemma wiped away her tears that wouldn’t stop flowing. Harry kissed her forehead then turned around to be met with his mother. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him.  
“This is it. This is your miracle,” she said with utmost certainty. “I love you, my beautiful angel.”  
“I love you too, mum. You’ll be okay, won’t you?” He asked, worry lacing his voice.  
“As long as you follow every dream you’ve ever had, no matter how big or small, I will be more than okay. All I ever wanted was for you to not be tied down here and wasting away. As unbelievable as this is, I know that light is your ticket to a better life. A life where you don't have to hide who you truly are in here,” she said, resting her hand over his heart. "As long as you follow what that says, I have no doubt that you will do right by you and be the happiest you have ever been."  
Harry pulled away and studied his mother’s face. He wanted to memorize every feature so he would never forget a single detail. This was the last time he would ever see her again. The last time she would ever hug him, tell him she loved him, and the last time he would ever hear her voice.  
"I couldn't have asked for a more supportive and loving mother. Please don't think the reason for my sorrow here has anything to do with you."  
Her bottom lip trembled as she smiled through her tears. “I know. Now go on, baby. Go live for yourself and no one else.”  
Harry nodded and held back his sobs. He kissed her cheek tenderly and finally returned his attention to the light, cautiously gravitating towards it. That sweet, beautiful voice returned and Harry practically floated. The light enveloped him and he felt as light as a speck of dust. He felt a warm sensation flood throughout his body and settle the core of his existence. The voice spoke to him again. It was more profound now and very clearly belonged to a man.  
“Where do you want to go?” He asked.  
“Everywhere,” Harry answered, his smile as brilliant and radiant as the sun.  
He didn’t know where the voice would take him, but what he _did_ know was that this was going to be one hell of an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**1989**

Louis Tomlinson prided himself on his artistic abilities. How he could manage to create something incredible out of nearly any material on the planet. What he really prided himself on though, was a mannequin: a male mannequin he sculpted with his own hands. All he ever wanted to do was sculpt and his job at Midnight Mannequin fit perfectly. Here his abilities and talents weren’t restricted. He got to see his work come alive. Well, not necessarily alive and breathing. Louis couldn’t imagine what would happen if one of these things began to operate on its own. He would more than likely go into cardiac arrest.  
“What if I told you-you get more and more stunning every day?” Louis asked.   
He was putting the finishing touches on his newest mannequin and hummed to himself as The Beatles’ “Here Comes the Sun” flowed through the speakers. He grabbed the torso of his mannequin and danced around with it, swaying from side to side.   
“Sorry mate. Looks like I need to get you a pair of legs.”   
Louis danced over to the legs and sang to himself.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

He set the mannequin down on the first pair of legs he saw and laughed loudly. “I think those a little too egg-shell white for you love.”  
The next pair he came to were just the right color and length. He visualized what he wanted this mannequin to look like and was pleased as it came together better than he ever imagined.  
“Hm. You’re taller than me now.” Louis pouted. “Oh well. Good thing I’ve always had a thing for taller men.” He winked, then sashayed away to look for a pair of arms.   
To some, talking to a mannequin was a bit nuts. Louis never cared though. To him, his creations were worth the peculiar stares he received daily. He reached above his head to grab the arms and spun in circles back to his mannequin.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

“They’re a perfect fit!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together.   
Louis looked proud at his newly finished creation. The mannequin was absolutely stunning. Rosy pink lips, eyes the colour of an aventurine, curly brown hair that fell a bit past its shoulders. Caught in the moment, Louis sang a little louder and grabbed the mannequin’s hands, turning it around to be met with his bulbous, dim-witted boss.   
“Tomlinson.” He snapped, gripping his custard clipboard tightly.  
Louis jumped and released his hold on the mannequin.   
“Hello Mr. Adler.” Louis grinned. “What do you think? I just finished him.”  
“Tomlinson, how many have you made this week?”   
“Well he took about 6 days, so really I made one. I’m thinking I could get at least 3 done every month.”  
“Are you shitting me? You’re supposed to make 3 of these a day! What the hell takes you so long to complete one?”  
“Well, I’ve always thought quality is more important than quantity. I mean, look how great he turned out! I may have spent a little extra time on his lips but I-“  
“It’s a mannequin, Tomlinson. Who cares about quality? Stores just want these things for showing off the latest fashion. Nobody cares what they look like.”  
Louis’ smile faltered. “Well as an artist, I care. Why be here if all I’m gonna do is some second-rate mediocre job?”  
“Mediocre eh? Well then, you’re fired. Get your last paycheck and then get the hell out of here.” Mr. Adler snarled.  
“Can I at least take him with me? I’m more of a sculptor and he’s my best work yet.”  
“Leave the mannequin and get out of here before I call security.”  
Louis sighed defeated and trudged all the way to the store’s office to pick up his final paycheck. He took one last look at the mannequin he worked endless hours on and left.   
“Back to square one.” Louis muttered, swinging his legs over his prehistoric 1955 Harley Davidson Hydra Glide.   
Louis’ boyfriend Liam loathed the damn thing. It broke down almost every time they took it around town, but to Louis it was his baby. It was originally his father Mark’s when he was a teen. Growing up, Louis would ride all over Donny with his dad and just enjoy the night air. Those were some of his best memories. Mark had given it to Louis on his 19th birthday just before he died. It’s one of the only things Louis has left that gives him that connection with his dad. Liam would always scoff every time Louis would refuse to sell it for something better. The thought of Liam made Louis sigh heavily. He’d have to break the news of him losing his job once again and face Liam’s disappointment in him. Louis missed the beginning of his and Liam’s relationship. They were both so happy and carefree. Then again, they’d both been in their 2nd year of Uni and were still very much kids. Liam wanted to become a vocal coach and possibly a choreographer. Louis wanted to sculpt or teach drama. The teaching ordeal never worked out for either one of them as they grew throughout Uni and realized what they want out of life. Liam, as Louis saw it, allowed his parents to dictate what he could and could not do for a living, and now, Liam worked for a company called Decora. Decora was basically a mini-mall of sorts but pretty glamorous for its size. Liam was 2nd in command there and was paid handsomely. He claimed to have loved his job, but deep down Louis knew where Liam’s heart was. He would have made a phenomenal vocalist and choreographer. It was in his blood. It was what got him going and made him shine brighter than Polaris. It’s what drew Louis in and made him fall in love with the oversized teddy bear. That Liam hardly ever made himself present anymore and it pained Louis to see him give himself away to the bullshit side of life. Louis vowed to never lose himself no matter what happened. He didn’t need money to be happy. He didn’t need a higher status job to be happy. As long as Louis had working hands and flowing creativity, he was the richest and happiest person in the entire solar system.   
Over the course of a month, Louis had managed to get fired from 4 different jobs each week. The first was at a bakery where he got to decorate the treats. Why was he fired from something that actually required creativity? Once Louis really got into his work, he was absent from the outside world. All of his attention remained on the task he had at hand. Unfortunately for him, that resulted in one of the goddamn cakes catching fire and the oven it was in to break all-together. His next job was at a pottery business. Louis felt amazing about this job because there, he actually got to get his hands dirty and make whatever it was he felt like. It ranged from animals, to humans, the Millennium Falcon, etc. Somehow, Louis managed to destroy every single kiln in the joint. Liam had laughed his ass off once Louis explained how he lost that job. His only other response before dismissing Louis’ latest tale was, “This is what happens when you continue chasing after your silly dreams, Tommo.”   
That comment had upset Louis so much that he left Liam on the busy streets of Doncaster with no ride home and didn’t turn back once. Liam went straight to Louis’ flat the next morning where he reiterated his same old apology, Louis would forgive him, and they’d have make up sex on the kitchen table. Their relationship was so predictable, but Louis let it go because he was just so used to being with Liam. I mean, 4 years will do that to a person. Louis was quite content with their relationship, but he wasn’t afraid of it ending, which honestly should be a little red flag waving frantically in his face, but oh well. Maybe he’d feel better if they got along like they used to when they were 20. Yeah, they had fights. Yeah, the fights were a result of Louis not being able to keep a job, but those kind of things are normal. Couples are gonna fight. There’s no such thing as a perfect couple and Louis and Liam damn sure weren’t. Louis learned to ignore Liam’s constant criticism and moved on to whatever else life had planned for him. He was always more of a ‘go with the flow’ kind of guy, whereas Liam hated not having every detail of his life planned out.  
After losing his 4th job thanks to another fucking fire he accidentally caused, Louis left Giovanni’s with his final paycheck and rode off in the direction of Decora to wait for Liam. The setting of the sun casted an array of colours all over creating a warm orange glow, instantly soothing Louis. This was his favorite time of the day. No matter how shitty some days were, a simple sunset was enough to take away every bit of his stress and replace it with total tranquility. As Louis pulled to a stop outside of Decora and turned cut off his bike, he turned around and eagerly watched the rest of the sunset. The rays of the sun warmed him from the tip of his toes to his head. He closed his blue apatite eyes and breathed in slowly. His radiant smile could not be contained. In a way, he felt reborn and very much ecstatic for what his future might hold. Though he has no idea what’s going to happen, he can feel something amazing coming straight for him. Soon after the sun fell below the horizon, Liam walked out and smiled fondly once his honey brown eyes found Louis. Louis could tell this would be a good night with Liam, that is, as long as he doesn’t let it slip that he lost his job again.  
“Hey babe.” Liam said, pecking Louis’ lips and climbing on the back of the bike.  
“Hey.” Louis grinned. “How’d your meeting go?”   
“It went well. Our sales are up which definitely puts my boss in a good mood and in return puts me in a good mood.”  
“Glad to hear that. I like it when you’re in a good mood.”  
“That makes two of us. Now can we get this hunk of junk going? I spend enough time here as it is.”  
“Aw but I thought you loved it here? I thought it was your only source of happiness? I even got you a shirt that says ‘I eat, sleep, and breathe Decora!’”   
“Shut up, Lou.” Liam laughed. “I do love it here. I just don’t want to be here when my boss walks out.”  
“Why? Embarrassed by me already?”  
“Completely.”  
“What is it about me? I can change, my overgrown pup! I swear it!”   
“It’s those damn eyelashes and cheekbones. They’re enough to put us all to shame.”  
“Tell me about it. I can’t even look at myself in the mirror sometimes.”  
Liam rolled his eyes and pinched Louis’ side. “Come on you little narcissist. Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starved!”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Louis said, waving his right hand in dismissal, then tried starting up his bike.  
It roared to life then immediately cut off.  
“Jesus Christ…” Liam muttered.  
“It’ll start. Just give her some time.”  
“Why do you insist on keeping this thing? Not only is it unsafe should you get into an accident, but it never works half of the time!”  
“It works just fine when I’m alone.”  
“So basically you’re saying that I’m the reason it hardly works.”  
“Ladies and gentlemen we have ourselves a winner!” Louis exclaimed.  
“Lou stop!”  
“Why? Did your boss just walk out? That’s him in the stupid grey suit isn’t it? HEY LIAM’S BOSS!”  
Liam slapped his hand over Louis’ mouth, his cheeks burning up as his boss looked over.  
“Goodnight Liam.” He said, smirking.  
“Goodnight Mr. Cowell.” Liam replied with a pained smile.  
Louis waved at Liam’s boss who shook his head and guffawed as he slid into his shiny black limo. Liam removed his hand from Louis’ mouth and groaned.  
“That was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life.”   
“Nice limo. I bet it goes with his charming personality.” Louis replied, batting his eyelashes.   
“Why’d you do that to me?”  
“Because you need to lighten up and I know EXACTLY what will help-“  
“I’m not smoking weed so get that stupid idea out of your head.”  
“Actually, I was gonna suggest ice cream, but your idea is way better than mine.”  
“Let’s just go get some ice cream. That is if you can get this piece of shit started.”  
“Touchy.”   
Not a minute later, Louis got it started and sped off towards A Bit Nutty, which is their local ice cream parlor. There are no words to describe how much Louis cherished that place. He swears he has been reborn every time he consumes the utter deliciousness he is graced with every time he orders.  
“So how’s the new job?” Liam asked, digging into his chocolate ice cream with a fork and shoveling it into his mouth.  
Louis stayed silent and took a rather large bite out of his cookie dough ice cream to occupy himself long enough to think of an excuse. He internally screamed at himself because of how cold the ice cream was to his sensitive teeth. Liam paused and looked up at Louis.   
“This is fucking cold.” Louis almost shouted, some of the ice cream dripping down his chin.  
“That’s why you don’t try to eat it all in one go you nut!” Liam laughed, taking his napkin and gently wiping the cream off Louis’ face.  
“Thanks.”  
Liam smiled and kissed his cheek. “You didn’t answer my question though.”  
“Oh. The job. Yeah. It’s uh. It’s fine. I get to do stuff like walk and talk so that’s pretty boring and-“  
“You lost your job again.” Liam concluded.  
“I didn’t lose it per se. I just kind of you know…got let go.”  
“No Louis. You got fired. Don’t beat around the bush.”  
“Fired. Haha. That word is kind of ironic actually.”  
“DID YOU SET SOMETHING ON FIRE AGAIN?”  
“It wasn’t my fault! You know how that fancy restaurant is with their little fire show and shit. I can’t help it that I’m not the best multi-tasker in all of England.” Louis explained quickly, attempting to defend himself.  
“You’re a waiter. You walk, you take orders, you carry food. It’s not that difficult.”  
“Technically I WAS a waiter.”  
Liam gave him a pointed look. “Are you really not taking this seriously?”  
“Well a bit of humor never hurt anyone.” Louis shrugged.  
“Unbelievable.” Liam shook his head and rose from his seat.  
“Where are you going?” Louis asked, reaching out to grab Liam’s hand.  
Liam wrenched out of Louis’ grasp and discarded his half-eaten ice cream.  
“Liam don’t go.” Louis begged. “I’m sorry. I’ll take this more seriously if that’ll make you happy.”  
“You know if you really want to make me happy Louis, you could start by taking responsibility for your actions. Until then, I’ll see you.”  
“I do. It’s just not in the way you want. I’m not taking this seriously because it’s not that important. There are other jobs out there for me.”  
“Uh huh.” Liam laughed humorlessly, flagging down a taxi. “Night.”  
“Li.”   
Liam opened the door to the taxi and slammed it shut once he was inside. Louis sighed as he watched it drive off. He drug himself over to his Harley and got on. He attempted to start it, but all it did was shudder then cut off. After 5 more tries, he gave up and sat there. A loud crack of thunder made him jump and look towards the sky. Rain began to pour heavily and Louis shook his head. Naturally it would pour on a particularly bad night with him and Liam. He reluctantly got off his bike and began to push it down the street in the direction of his flat. It would take a good 30 minutes to get there by foot so he figured why not take his sweet precious time since he has plenty of it without a job to worry about in the morning. The streets were completely deserted, save for Louis. It was soothing in a way. It gave him a moment to breathe and to think without anybody around to distract him.   
The flickering of a light across the street to his right tore him from his thoughts. So much for no distractions. He looked over to see it was a window light. It finally stayed on long enough to reveal a mannequin. Louis squinted and cocked his head. His eyes shot open and his heart fluttered.  
“It’s you!” Louis shouted excitedly. He ran over to the window with his bike, pulling down the kickstand and practically throwing himself against the window.  
“I can’t believe it’s you! God I’ve been looking for you for weeks. I wanted to bring you with me, but I wasn’t allowed to.” Louis said softly, his hands pressed against the glass. “You’re the only thing I’ve made in a while that actually made me feel good. You sparked something inside me. Something I haven’t encountered since I was 17. I don’t know what it is about you, but you turned out so fucking perfect.”  
The light went out again and Louis’ heart clenched. “No wait!”   
He looked around the building frantically to find out what store his mannequin is in. They could expect to see him bright and early tomorrow morning. He had to get a job here. He had to be near his mannequin. Call it an obsession, but Louis felt drawn to him. He needed that spark to come back. He needed to feel like he had a purpose. His eyes fell upon a golden plaque that read ‘Grimshaw & Company’ and bit his bottom lip as he smiled. Laughter bubbled through his chest and he nearly jumped with utter joy.   
“See you tomorrow!” He exclaimed and hopped on his bike.  
Just as if it was magic, the motorcycle came to life. Louis forgot all about his sorrows and sped the rest of the way to his flat. Nothing could drag him down now. Not Liam, not his failed attempts at keeping a job. Nothing.


End file.
